Mario Kart Blue
Mario Kart Blue is a Mario Kart game for the Blues Pad. Default Racers *= Light **= Medium ***= Heavy Mario MK8 Icon.png|**Mario (Default) 250px-Luigi SSB4.png|**Luigi (Default) Peach1.png|**Princess Peach (Default) MKDS-Wario Artwork.png|***Wario (Default) 250px-Yoshiwiiularge.png|**Yoshi (Default) ToadRun.png|*Toad (Default) Donkey Kong garridk.png|***Donkey Kong (Default) 163px-DiddyKong.png|**Diddy Kong (Default) 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|***Bowser (Default) Babymariotopspeed.png|*Baby Mario (Default) Baby Peach MK8 Icon.png|*Baby Peach (Default) Shy Guy MPNL.png|**Red Shy Guy (Multiplayer Player 1 Exclusive) Green Shy Guy Icon MGGT.png|**Green Shy Guy (Multiplayer Player 2 Exclusive) Blue Shy Guy Icon MGGT.png|**Blue Shy Guy (Multiplayer Player 3 Exclusive) Yellow Shy Guy Icon MGGT.png|**Yellow Shy Guy (Multiplayer Player 4 Exclusive) White Shy Guy Icon MGGT.png|**White Shy Guy (Multiplayer Player 5 Exclusive) Black Shy Guy Icon MGGT.png|**Black Shy Guy (Multiplayer Player 6 Exclusive) Daisy_MK8_Icon.png|**Daisy (Get by winning 150CC Mushroom Cup) BowserJr.IconMKF.png|***Bowser Jr. (Get by winning 150CC Flower Cup) Waluigi_MK8_Icon.png|**Waluigi (Get by winning 150CC Shine Cup) White_Gold_Mario.png|***Silver Mario (Get by winning 150CC Star Cup) File:250px-Petey_Piranha._Png|***Petey Piranha (Get by winning 150CC Banana Cup) Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|*Goomba (Get by winning 150CC Shell Cup) 123px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|*Baby Luigi (Win 150CC Leaf Cup) Gold Metal Mario.png|***Gold Mario (Win 150CC Crown Cup) 150px-Koopa Troopa Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|**Koopa Troopa (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Mushroom Cup) Babydaisyracing.png|*Baby Daisy (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Flower Cup) FileParatroopa MK9.png|*Koopa Paratroopa (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Shine Cup) 250px-Rosalina SSB4.png|**Rosalina (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Star Cup) Babywario.png|**Baby Wario (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Banana Cup) Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|**Dixie Kong (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Shell Cup) Big Dry Bones NSMBRPG.png|*Dry Bones (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Leaf Cup) Biddybud.png|*Biddybud (Get by winning multiplayer 150CC Crown Cup) Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|***Funky Kong (Get by earning 100 coins) Blue-yoshi-yoshi-29007976-402-480.png|**Blue Yoshi (Get by collecting 200 coins) PacmanSmash.png|**Pac-Man (Get By Collecting 300 Coins) Blinky.png|*Blinky (Get By Collecting 400 Coins) Sonic SSB4.png|**Sonic (Get By Collecting 500 Coins) 250px-Knucklesdecal.png|***Knuckles (Get by collecting 600 coins) Mario3D.gif|*Retro Mario (Get by collecting 700 coins) BluVirus.png|*Chill (Get by collecting 800 coins) 200px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|**Hammer Bro. (get by collecting 900 coins) KTDKirby.png|*Kirby (Get by collecting 1,000 coins) Outfits FrogMario250.png|Frog Mario (For Mario, get by completing all retro cups) Dr. Luigi the Doctor|Dr. Luigi (For Luigi, get by completing all nitro cups) Peach16.png|Pixel Peach (For Princess Peach, default) Wario(Clear).png|Smash Bros. Wario (For Wario, get by getting 50 coins) New Yoshi by Lumogo.png|Teal Yoshi (For Yoshi, get by getting 150 coins) Yellow toad by yoshigo99-d4g3kep.png|Yellow Toad (For Toad, get by getting 250 coins) Red Fire Donkey Kong.png|Magneta DK (For Donkey Kong, get by getting 350 coins) Diddy Kong. Png|Armored Diddy (For Diddy Kong, get by getting 450 coins) Spirit Bowser.png|Dark Bowser (For Bowser, get by getting 550 coins) Redbabymetal.png|Ruby Baby Mario (For Baby Mario, get by getting 650 coins) Pajama Baby Peach Icon MGGT.png|Christmas Baby Peach (For Baby Peach, get by getting 750 coins) Tanooki (Kitsune) Daisy.PNG|Tanooki Daisy (For Princess Daisy, get by getting 850 coins) Sunshine Bowser Jr Icon MGGT.png|Masked Bowser Jr. (For Bowser Jr, get by getting 950 coins) Waluigi16.png|Pixel Waluigi (For Waluigi, get by using all power- ups three times or more) Violet Metal Mario.png|Sapphire Mario (For Silver Mario, get by completing 150CC mushroom cup twice) Dino Pirahna.png|Peewee Pirahna (For Petey Pirahna, get by completing 150CC flower cup twice) Goomb1.png|Paper Goomba (For Goomba, get by completing 150C shine cup twice) 250px-MiniBeast-BabyLuigi copy.png|Baby Waluigi (For Baby Luigi, get by completing 150CC star cup twice) Orange Metal Mario.png|Bronze Mario (For Gold Mario, get by completing 150CC banana cup twice) Koopa troopabboooom.png|Silhouette Koopa (For Koopa Troopa, get by completing 150CC shell cup twice) BabyDaisy M&LRQ.png|Younger Baby Daisy (For Baby Daisy, get by completing 150CC leaf cup twice) Golden Koopa Paratroopa.png|Gold Paratroopa (For Koopa Paratroopa, get by completing 150CC crown cup twice) Rosalina Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Athlete Rosalina (For Rosalina, get by completing all the cups) Babywaluigi.png|Baby Waluigi (For Baby Wario, get by completing all cups twice) DixieBarrel.png|Dixie Barrel (For Dixie Kong, get by completing all nitro cups twice) DarkBonesSM.png|Dark Bones (For Dry Bones, get by completing all retro cups twice) Para-biddybud.png|Parabuddybud (For Biddybud, get by unlocking all characters) Funky big.gif|Army Funky Kong (For Funky Kong, get by unlocking all outfits) Little RedYoshi.png|Red Yoshi (For Blue Yoshi, get when you unlock Blue Yoshi) PacmanLAPIS4.png|New Pac- Man (For Pac- Man, get after unlocking 1/2 of the other outfits) Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Blinky.png|New Blinky (For Blinky, get after unlocking 3/4 of the characters) Super Sonic game.png|Super Sonic (For Sonic, get when all the characters are unlocked) KnucklesANGRY.png|Macho Knuckles (For Knuckles, get when you have all kart parts) 8-Bit Luigi.png|Retro Luigi (For Retro Mario, get when Frog Mario outfit is unlocked) RedVirus.png|Flu (For Chill, get when you unlock Funky Kong) BoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Boomerang Bro. (For Hammer Bro, get after you play 20 multiplayer matches) Sword Kirby.png|Sword Kirby (For Kirby, get when banana cup is completed for the 6th time) Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *6- Player Multiplayer (Local and Online) *Battle (Balloon Battle and Shine Runners) Cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Deep Sea Beach *Cloudy Clouds *Anti- Gravity Factory Flower Cup *Peach's Castle *Beauty Woods *Chaos Cave *Whomp Volcano Shine Cup *Bianco Hills *Mario Circuit *Ghastly Woods *Crazy Mountain Star Cup *Icy Iceberg *Fire Forest *Water Woods *Rainbow Road Banana Cup *N64 Mario Raceway *Wii U Water Park *Arcade Diamond City *SNES Ghost Valley 3 Shell Cup *DS Waluigi Pinball *GCN Baby Park *Arcade Rainbow Downhill *GBA Lakeside Park Leaf Cup *3DS Maka Wuhu *Wii Mushroom Gorge *GBA Cheese Land *Arcade Bowser Castle Crown Cup *N64 Kalimari Desert *SNES Donut Plains 2 *Wii U Cloudtop Cruise *GCN Rainbow Road Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Blues Pad Games Category:Blues Co. Games